Admiral Stazi
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Galactic Alliance Admiral Gar Stazi is a long-time commander in The Galactic Alliance forces. During The Sith-Imperial War, he commands the Core Fleet responsible for defending Coruscant and the Core Worlds. He is also responsible for saving the fleet, along with many other Galactic Alliance ships, from the Imperial trap at the Battle of Caamas. The Admiral had expected a trap, whereas the Triumvirate believed the battle to be an opportunity to inflict major damage on Imperial forces. When his superiors order the surrender of the fleet, and essentially The Galactic Alliance, the Admiral leads all willing ships out of the system through obscure Hyperspace routes, successfully bypassing Imperial Starships and Space Mines. Admiral Stazi is now the iconic leader of the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet. Much of his fleet's success and continued cohesion stems directly from his determination and tactical skill. His successes in the seven years following the collapse of The Galactic Alliance have forced The Galactic Empire to target him directly. The intolerant Sith have punished and replaced those those unable to capture the Admiral. Despite the obvious threat that Gar Stazi poses to Imperial security, most competent enemies respect his abilities. Admiral Stazi is outspoken and often proposes unorthodox courses of action. At one point, he considers forging an alliance with The Fel Empire against The Sith. Although Imperial agents thwart this endeavor, it demonstrates that Admiral Stazi's willingness to consider radical plans of action against The Galactic Empire. The Admiral refuses to see himself as an icon. Should he be killed, he doesn't want The Galactic Alliance to die with him. His own life is a small price to pay for galactic freedom and democracy, as he proves when he sends his flagship, [[The Indomitable|The Indomitable]], on a collision course with the Mon Calamari shipyards in order to secure a strategic victory. Fortunately for the Alliance Remnant, and arguably the entire galaxy, his friends and aides forcibly remove him from the ship before it is destroyed. Stazi expects his personnel to behave as a military organization, despite the loss of the government that once controlled his fleet. Stubborn and determined, he does listen to advice, though he remains the final arbiter. The Admiral is involved in every aspect of fleet operations, aware that the tiniest mistake might betray the fleet's position to enemies or leave them without vital supplies. Admiral Stazi Statistics (CL 16) Medium Duros Noble 5/Soldier 2/Officer 9 Destiny Points: 3; Force Points: 8 Initiative: '''+20; '''Senses: Perception: +21 Languages: '''Basic, Binary, Bocce, Durese, High Galactic, Huttese, 2 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 31 (Flat-Footed: 29), Fortitude Defense: 30, Will Defense: 35; Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 84, Damage Threshold: 40 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Knife +14 (1d4+8) Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +16 (3d6+8) 'Base Attack Bonus: +14, Grab: '''+16 '''Attack Options: Point-Blank Shot Special Actions: Born Leader, Command Cover (+4), Combined Fire, Coordinate, Deployment Tactics, Fleet Deployment, Fleet Tactics, Legendary Commander, Quick Draw, Trust, Share Talent (Deployment Tactics) Species Traits (Duros): Expert Pilot Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 10, Dexterity 14, Constitution 10, Intelligence 17, Wisdom 16, Charisma 18 'Talents: Born Leader, Combined Fire, Coordinate, Deployment Tactics, Fleet Deployment, Fleet Tactics, Legendary Commander, Trust Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Improved Defenses, Improved Damage Threshold, Linguist, Point-Blank Shot, Quick Draw, Skill Focus (Initiative), Skill Focus (Knowledge (Tactics)), Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Vehicular Combat, Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Deception +17, Initiative +20, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +16, Knowledge (Tactics) +21, Mechanics +16, Perception +21, Persuasion +22, Pilot +15 (May reroll, must take second result), Use Computer +16 Possessions: Galactic Alliance Armor (+4 Reflex, +1 Fortitude), Blaster Pistol, Knife, Code Cylinder, Datapad Category:Duros